Tears in Heaven
by Shinidorei
Summary: Named for the song, 1x2, My first songfic Plase R&R Heero Is leaving, but why?


[I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its entailments, Neither do I own Eric Clapton's Tears In Heaven]  
  
AN: For Full effect, read this while Listening to the Song Tears In Heaven, By Eric Clapton  
  
My Own Personal Heaven:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Duo looked Heero in the eyes, and blinked the tears that made Heero's face swim, out of his eyes. "What do you mean you have to go?" Heero looked back into Duo's eyes with out a word and began to turn around, "No, you can't leave! I need you!"  
  
Heero silently walked toward the door, his back to duo. Duo sobbed slightly as Heero reached for the doorknob. "Heero say something, anything. I love you! Don't leave me. I'm nothing with out you!"  
  
[{["Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same If I saw you in heaven?"]}]  
  
Heero stiffened slightly, and asked, "Would you hold my hand?" Duo looked up into Heero's eyes and smiled as Heero reached his hand down, for Duo.  
  
[{["I must be strong And carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven."]}]  
  
The tears in Duo's eyes shone like stars in the lamplight. He grasped Heero's hand, and Heero pulled him to his feet. Duo smiled as Heero brought his lips to Duo's ears. "I just can't stay here in Heaven..."  
  
[{["Would you hold my hand If I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand If I saw you in heaven?"]}]  
  
Heero turned around and opened the door, onto the dark street. With out a word Heero was gone, Duo fell back to his knees with tears in his eyes. "My angel... You are my heaven..." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Heero walked slowly, with his back tuned to the small house He and Duo had shared. The dark clouds passed silently leaving him to his thoughts of Duo. His mind drifted to the Prom, at Saint Gabrielle's, Duo had had them Nominated for Prom King and Queen. He could remember Relena's face when He was called up as the Prom King to meat his Queen, Duo.  
  
[{["I'll find my way Through night and day, 'Cause I know I just can't stay Here in heaven."]}]  
  
That night he and Duo had shared a bed for the first time. Heero was laying down in his lonely dormitory room, looking at the oak ceiling, where a picture of he, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei was tacked up. The old wooden room had no other decoration, not even paint.  
  
Around midnight He heard someone knocking on his door. He jumped, even though the noise was soft, he could hear it loudly in the dead silence of his room. Again the soft rapping sounded. This time Heero got up to see who it was.  
  
[{["Time can bring you down, Time can bend your knees. Time can break your heart, Have you begging please, begging please."]}]  
  
When he opened the door there stood Duo Naked but for the translucent robe he wore over his shoulders. Heero hadn't realized his feelings for Duo yet, and was cold to him. "What do you want?"  
  
Duo replied obviously drunk, "I am here for you, you are my king. Silly..." Heero looked at this young, purple eyed acquaintance, measuring him up. Heero replied, "Go away." Although he didn't want to let Duo go, he started to close the door.  
  
[{["Beyond the door, There's peace I'm sure, And I know there'll be no more Tears in heaven."]}]  
  
Duo leaned into Heero's chest, and pushed his lips onto Heero's. Heero uncertainly wrapped his arms around Duo's waist. Duo in the mean time put his arms over Heero's shoulders, leaning ever closer with all his body. Heero lead the intoxicated Duo to his bed and laid him down gingerly.  
  
Duo opened his mouth to Heero's tongue, and moaned as Heero lowered his hand to touch Duo's flesh. Duo closed his mouth and spoke into Heero's lips, "Do you love me, angel?" Heero blinked and backed away.  
  
[{["Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same If I saw you in heaven?"]}]  
  
"I don't know, I don't know Duo. Why do you love me?" Duo merely looked him in the eyes with those glassy orbs, and never answered. He smiled slightly as he leaned up and kissed Heero's neck. That familiar lust filled Heero's eyes, The lust he had ignored before when he first truly met Duo. But now with the man naked beneath him he was nearly unable to control himself...  
  
Heero slept on the floor that night, with Duo lightly snoring on the bed. Heero was glad he hadn't taken advantage of Duo. It just didn't seem right, Heero wanted Duo when he was in the right state of mind... Heero woke the next day to find Duo hugging him, and laying on the floor next to him... For the first time Heero knew what heaven was...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Heero looked down at his feet, "I knew this would happen some day, But I still love him..." A single tear crept down his cheek, as he looked up at the moon. I think I am ready. I am sorry Duo, I'm sorry, My Shinigami. Heero turned around to see a black figure in the illuminated window of his and Duo's house.  
  
[{["I must be strong And carry on, 'Cause I know I don't belong Here in heaven."]}]  
  
"Duo," he whispered, "you know I have to go back, I am needed in heaven. An angel and a Devil weren't meant to love one another..." He turned his face back to the sky, the moon reflected in his watering eyes. And he was gone. A single white glistening feather floated down to the pavement, and lay, the only reminder of the man that had stood in tat spot mear moments ago..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Owari  
  
Please review...  
  
The Full Disclaimer  
All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author. Eric Clapton's tears in Heaven are also copy righted material used in this work of fiction, and is used with out permission. 


End file.
